lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Gothmog (Balrog)
Gothmog (Sindarin IPA: - "Strife and Hate") was the Lord of Balrogs during the First Age, and the greatest Balrog ever to walk Middle-earth. As the High Captain of Angband, his only equal in rank was Sauron. He fought many battles in the name of his master Morgoth, and was personally responsible for killing two of the High Kings of the Ñoldor. Gothmog, like the rest of his kind, carried a fiery whip into battle, but was also known for wielding a great black axe, feared by elves across the continent of Beleriand. Biography ] Gothmog was initially one of the Maiar who gave their allegiance to Melkor. Prior to the Revolt of the Ñoldor, he was the High Captain of Angband and given the title "Lord of the Balrogs." During the Dagor-nuin-Giliath in YT 1498,The History of Middle-earth, Vol. X: Morgoth's Ring, The Annals of Aman Fëanor pressed to Angband with his company, and in that hour, the Balrogs were issued forth. Gothmog was among them. Fëanor came even within sight of Angband, but was ambushed with few elves about him. Soon he stood alone, but long he fought on alone with all balrogs. Gothmog turned in at the end of the bout, and at the last Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs, smote him to the ground, inflicting a mortal wound, and the High King of the Ñoldor plunged to the ground. The Sons of Fëanor arrived and carried the body of their father away, but Fëanor had passed.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIII: "Of the Return of the Noldor" Gothmog reappeared as a general of Angband in several more major conflicts, including the Dagor Aglareb and the Nirnaeth Arnoediad. During the Nirnaeth, Gothmog engaged the High King of the Ñoldor, Fingon, in battle. Gothmog separated Fingon from the main host but was unable to kill Fingon until another Balrog appeared behind the Ñoldor "cast a throng of steel about him". This allowed Gothmog to slay Fingon and beat the body to dust. Thereafter, he captured Húrin, father of Túrin Turambar, and dragged him back to Angband.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XX: "Of the Fifth Battle: Nirnaeth Arnoediad" charges Gothmog as they fight to the death.]] In FA 510, Gothmog and the forces of Angband beseiged the Hidden City of Gondolin. They held the northern gates and were later confronted by Ecthelion of the Fountain, whom Gothmog dueled. Knocking Ecthelion's sword out of his hands, Gothmog prepared to strike at him but, as he raised his axe, Ecthelion ran forward at the Balrog lord, ramming his pointed helmet into the beast's chest and forcing both of them into the Fountain of the King. The waters quenched the flames of Gothmog that kept him alive and drowned Ecthelion, ending the Battle of Gondolin.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIII: "Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin"The History of Middle-earth, Vol. II: The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, chapter III: "The Fall of Gondolin" Etymology The name Gothmog is from the Quenyan terms gos or goth ("dread") and ''-mbaw'' ("compel, force, subject, oppress").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. V: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" Gothmog's Quenya name was Osombauko (or Oþombauko; IPA: or Vanyarin ). His name in Sindarin means "Strife and Hate". Other versions of the legendarium Gothmog was briefly conceived as a "son of Melkor and the ogress Fuithluin", and went by the name of Kosomot. The root of the name moko translates to "hate".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. I: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, Appendix: Names in the Lost Tales – Part I There was another concept of the Children of the Ainur, Melkor had a son Kosomot (later Gothmog) with an ogress called Fuithluin. Gallery Translations Navigation References de:Gothmog (Balrog) es:Gothmog (balrog) fr:Gothmog (Balrog) it:Gothmog (Prima Era) pl:Gothmog ru:Готмог sk:Gothmog Category:Sindarin words Category:Villains Category:Balrogs Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:Servants of Morgoth Category:Demons